As a liquid crystal display device is widely applied in life, high resolution and narrow frame become a development trend of the liquid crystal display device at present. A driver of the liquid crystal display device comprises mainly a data driver and a gate driver, wherein the gate driver can make the liquid crystal display device realize high resolution and narrow frame display. The gate driving circuit can be disposed in a display panel in a packaging manner of a chip on film (COF) or a chip being attached to a glass substrate ChipOnGlass (COG), or can also be disposed in the display panel in a manner of thin film transistors (TFT) constituting an integrated circuit unit. The gate driving circuit is generally arranged that one electrode of a shift register is in end-to-end connection with one gate line, and signals are input to the gate line through the gate driving circuit, so that progressive scanning of pixels is realized. Compared with a conventional COF or COG design, the gate driver can enable the liquid crystal device to have a lower cost, and at the same time one piece of process is reduced, so that production capacity is increased.
Since a touch control display device (Touch Panel) has advantages of usability, multi-functionality of operation, gradually reducing price and stably increasing yield rate and so on, its application becomes increasingly popular. The touch control display device can be divided into an out-cell touch control display device and an in-cell touch control display device. Herein, the in-cell display device is divided into two types, i.e., an in-cell touch control display device and an on-cell touch control display device.
When the gate driver is applied to the in-cell touch control display device, a touch signal would be interfered by a driving signal output by the gate driver, so that the touch control function of the touch control display device is affected.